Borderlands: the Good, the Bad, the Ugly and the Crazy
by Miossec
Summary: Plusieurs personnes, ne possédant aucuns liens, sont à la recherche d'une fortune volée par le gang des 7 Salopards. The Good, un homme voulant à remplir le travail pour lequel il a été payé. The Bad, un homme recherchant la vengeance. The Ugly, voulant a tout pris reprendre l'argent volé par ses compagnons. The Ugly, une femme au comportement explosif qui se retrouve là par hasard


**Je ne possède pas Borderlands, ni les oeuvres se trouvant dans cette histoire. Tout cela appartient à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **J'ai fait cette histoire afin de crée a certain mélange Leone/Borderlands, donc il se peut que vous retrouviez "quelques" références**

* * *

 _\- "Alors, vous voulez une autre histoire ? Une histoire sans risque de la fin de la Galaxie, avec un héros solitaire combattant pour la justice ?_

 _\- Non ! Moi, je voulais entendre la suite des aventures des chasseurs de l'Arche !_

 _\- Moi, je voulais entendre la suite du gars d'Hyperion et de la voleuse !_

 _\- Je préfère entendre les histoires de Marcus avec Moxxi, lorsqu'il veut la bai..._

 _\- Ça suffit ! C'est moi qui raconte l'histoire, alors si vous êtes pas content, retourner travailler dans la fabrique d'armes, sales petits orphelins !_

 _\- Pfff... D'accord Marcus, on t'écoute._

 _\- Bon, où j'en était ? Ah oui ! Notre histoire commence dans la petite ville de Sad Hill, où nos héros n'était simplement qu'à la recherche d'une poignée de dollars..."_

Chapitre 1  
Bienvenue sur Pandore !

 _5 ans après les événements de Borderlands 2 :_ Train d'Hyperion, en direction de Sad Hill, 11h34 :

 _Nick Cave, Red Right Hand (Début)_

Le train d'Hyperion, habituellement utilisé pour le transport de marchandise, est aussi utilisé pour le transport de passagers à travers le reste de Pandore. Bien entendu, à cause de la réputation de cette compagnie, et de son chef le Beau Jack, les seuls personnes qui prennent le train sont les fous, les fainéants et ceux qui n'ont rien a perdre.

L'homme habillé en noir, portant un chapeau Fedora noire et d'un long cache-poussière noire, assis au fond à droite du wagon a l'intention de descendre à la prochaine station de cette foutue planète.

\- "Chères clients d'Hyperion." résonna une voix mielleuse. "Nous arrivons bientôt a la station de Sad Hill. Sachez que si, en descendant du train vous vous faite abattre par une balle perdue issue d'une guerre de gang ou d'un duel, nous ne serons pas tenue pour responsable de ce tragique accident."

 _Super_ , se dit simplement l'homme en noir.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare, il descendit du wagon pour se trouver au milieu de Sad Hill.

A gauche se trouvait un bar, appelé le _Moxxxi's_ ainsi que quelque maison se trouvant à coté _,_ à droite se trouve un autre bar appelé le _Lucky Charm's,_ tenu par le clan Zaford, avec à coté le bureau du shérif _._ En face se trouve ce pourquoi il est venus : la Banque de Sad Hill, réputé imprenable. L'homme en noir retira le prospectus de sa poche et regarda la pub de cette banque : Vous voulez proteger votre argents des bandits ? Venez le deposer a la banque de Sad Hill !

\- "Une foutue cible, plutôt..."

Il se dirigea vers le bureau du shérif, afin de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler le "protecteur" de cette ville. L'intérieur empesté l'alcool et le tabac froid, et aux milieux des fiches de primes se trouvait un homme, la vingtaine et l'air pas très futé. Le plancher craqua sous le poids de l'homme en noir et réveilla le, hum... "shérif". Il se réveilla en sursaut, tombant de sa chaise et prenant son révolver (de marque _Hyperion_ , ce qui veut dire qu'il est employé par ces derniers) et en criant, avec un fort accent redneck : "Qu'est-ce qu'vous'lez ! Voulez ma peau, hein !"

Sherif Redshirt _une victime désigné._

 _\- "_ Oh, c'est just'vous. Qu'que voulez ?  
\- Je suis là pour vous aidez. Vous connaissez un bandit du nom de, hum...Tuco ?  
\- J'crois, ouais ? Un truxicain qui cambriole des banques d'la région Dead Sands, et qui possède sa propre armée d'brigand.

\- D'après mes recherches, la prochaine banque qu'il attaquera ce celle de votre ville. Je vous conseille d'appeler des renforts afin de protéger la ville ET bien sur votre banque, donc...

\- Ecoutez, la loi qu'c'est moi, ici, et l'ordre. Et je décide qu'on a pas b'sion d'renfort, parc'que c'te banque est imprenable ! Alors, simp' conseil pour vous : partez !

L'homme en noir se retourna et sortit du bureau du shérif, lorsque ce dernier lui dit : "Au fait, z'ette pas le seul a vouloir retrouver ce type. Y en a un autre qui est venus y 2 jour, si vous avez envie, je lui donne vot'e nom m'sieur...?

\- Mortimer... Douglas Lee Mortimer...

Douglas L. Mortimer _as_ _The Bad._

-...Et sachez que cette prime est pour moi... et qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour m'en empêcher"

Mortimer reprit alors reprit sa route pour aller dans le bar _Moxxxi's_ , où l'attendait une bonne chambre où dormir, et, de préférence, avec vue sur la banque.

 _Nick Cave, Red Right Hand (Fin)_

Last Tears, à 20 kilomètre de Sad Hill, 15h56 :

Un skag rugit dans le désert. Le vent souffle, rappelant aux habitants de cette ville que si la sécheresse ne les tuent pas, ce sera les skags, les rakks, les bandits, Hyperion, la déshydratation, les coups de soleil, les coups réguliers, pour faire simple : tout et tous ce qui peuple cette planète.

Une femme, habillé de de vêtement rouge et d'une casquette plate beige, rentra dans le bar, le _Happy Skag !_ où se trouvent environs 7 personnes, 9 si on compte la nouvelle venue et le barman, un vieil homme chauve.

La femme s'approche du comptoir, où se trouve déjà 2 personnes assissent. "Bonjour" dit-elle d'un air joyeux et innocents " Je voudrais un whisky, s'il vous plait.

\- Je suis désolé miss, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous servir.

\- Allons mon chère ami, vous pouvez quand même me servir une bière de Rakk-cool ?

\- Non plus miss, je ne peux pas.

\- Mais enfin ! Ne dit-on pas que le client est roi ?!

\- Oui, mais...

\- Et vous ne voudriez pas embêté une reine, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle en mettant en valeur ses cheveux à la fois rouge et noire, ses yeux dorée. Sa peau est presque aussi beige que sa casquette plate.

 _Ennio Morricone, Duck You Sucker, March of the Beggars (Début)_

\- "Non, miss.

\- Bien, alors pouvez-vous répondre à quelques questions ?" Le barman fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, et la femme se pencha à l'oreille du veille homme et lui murmura. "Les clients du bar sont des chasseurs de primes, n'est-ce pas ?" Nouveau signe affirmatif. "Et ils en ont après moi ?" Encore un signe affirmatif. "Vous pouvez alors vous cachez, mon bon monsieur...ah ! et gardez moi cette bouteille whisky, vous serez gentil." dit-elle avec un sourire ravissant, ce qui n'empêcher au barman de remarquer que sous l'énorme manteau de la femme se trouvait au moins 4 pistolet Jakobs de modèle Iron.

Le barman se baissa pour se cacher derrière son bar, tandis que la jeune femme fit demi-tour et se mit au milieu de la salle. Au fond se trouver 3 homme assis a une table, ceux devant le comptoir n'ont pas bougé, un se trouver a l'entré du bar, se servant du mur comme couverture, le dernier se trouver juste sur sa droite, en train de sortir son armes de son étui.

La Pistolero sorti l'un de ses revolvers en un instant, tandis que la chasseur de prime venait a peine de sortir le canon de son étui. Il ne fallut pas moins de temps pour qu'elle lui colle une balle dans la tête. Les deux au comptoir se retournèrent à peine qu'ils furent abattu en même temps. Les trois derniers se sont séparé en se cachant derrière les tables du bar. L'un n'eut pas assez de temps pour mettre sa jambe en sécurité, un autre sortit de sa cachette au mauvais moment et le dernier ne pourra plus jamais utiliser une arme de sa vie (c'est assez difficile de tirer avec la main gauche lorsqu'on est, ou était, droitier).

Le dernier, ne voulant pas connaitre le même destin que ses compagnons, commença à sentir ses jambes tremblés à cause de cette créature. Il entend les bruits de pas de la Pistolero, se rapprochant peu à peu de la sortie. Le dernier chasseur de prime est immobilisé par la peur, n'ayant pas assez de courage pour s'enfuir. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent et la femme rouge

sorti la tête du bar et regarda le chasseur de prime qui lâcha son arme, ne voulant pas se battre. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fuis !" dit-elle, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, courant pour se cacher dans la prochaine ville.

La femme rouge retourna à l'intérieur pour récupérer sa bouteille et déposa 150 $ sur le comptoir, annonçant un "A la prochaine !" joyeux au barman.

Elle sorti du bar, buvant une gorgé de sa récompense au milieu de la ville et vit le chasseur de prime se trouvant a plus de 100 mètres de là. Pour voir si ses talents de tireuse d'élite sont rouillé, elle pris l'un de ses revolvers, visa et...

"Headshot !" dit-elle d'un air victorieux. Elle rangea son revolver et repris son chemin, où elle passa devant une affiche indiquant son gang _Les 7 salopards_ , ainsi que sa prime de 50,000,000,000 $ pour vol, pillage de banque, pillage de train et meurtres.

Red Bonny _as The Ugly_

 _Ennio Morricone, Duck You Sucker, March of the Beggars (Fin)_

A 15 kilomètres de Sad Hill, près d'une ancienne station de train d'Hyperion, 12h23 :

Le vent souffle dans le désert, et personne ne serait près a y aller seul à cause des bandits et de la faune de Pandore, encore moins sans véhicule, seuls les fous en serait capables. Et c'est exactement ce qu'est Tiny Tina, âgés maintenant de 18 ans, mais dont le surnom lui est resté (en grande partie dût à son comportement immature). Elle porte un treillis orange qui lui arrive jusqu'au mollet, avec un seul protège genou jaune sur la jambe gauche et des sneakers, l'une orange et l'autre noire. Elle porte un Marcel vert avec le logo Dhal écrit dessus. Son sac à dos jaune contient tous ce dont elle a besoin : explosif, flingues (de marque Torgue), une Buzz Axe, des cassettes audios et le plus important de tous: SES COOKIES AUX PEPITES DE CHOCOLATS !

Elle portait désormais des lunettes d'aviateur, parce que, hum...elle aimait bien le look qu'elles lui donnait. Elle s'arrêta un moment, pris son Walkman, changea de cassette et mit l'une de ses préférés, mais ne la mit pas en route tous de suite. Elle se releva, pris son pistolet, le _Unkempt Harold_ et le garda en main afin d'éviter tous danger. Elle savait de toutes façon qu'elle était suivit par des bandits. Leurs véhicules bricolé ne sont pas vraiment discret de toutes façon. "Chopez-là les mecs !" retentit une voix stridente. Cinq voitures sautèrent pas dessus les dunes de sables et se mirent en position afin d'encercler Tina. "Vous avez perdus quelque chose, mesdames ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça dépend, annonça le chef, est-que tu es Tiny Tina ?

\- Oui, alors je t'ai trouvé, tu as tué mon père, Brochette de Chair ! Alors ce sera moi, son fils, Brochette de Chair Jr. de le venger !

\- Je te rappelle que l'un des Chasseurs de l'Arche m'a aidé, et puis c'est ton père qui a commencé.

\- Peu importe, je vais le venger de toutes façon ! JE VAIS TE VIOLER ET TE TUER ! (pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.)

\- Ce sera un peu compliqué SI JE T'EXPLOSE TA PUTAIN DE TÊTE EN PREMIER !"

Elle sortit le _Unkempt Harold_ et tira dans la tête de Brochette de Chair Jr. et sa tête explosa, littéralement. "Putain, elle a tué le chef ! On se barre !"

 _20th Century Boy, T-Rex (Début)_

La dynamiteuse sortit le KerBlaster et cria avec un rire, comme si elle passait le meilleur moment de sa vie : "Merci pour les armes Mr. Torgue et AVALEZ-ÇA, BANDES DE SALOPES !" Elle tira sur les véhicule en fuite, explosèrent les uns après les autres, on aurait dit des feux d'artifices qui aurait eu un petit problème et que la caravane qui les transportait ont explosé elle aussi, ou des petites explosions nucléaires sans le risque de se chopper un cancer.

On pouvait voir un feu bruler dans les yeux de Tina, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les explosions qui se reflétait à l'intérieur.

 _20th Century Boy, T-Rex (Fin)_

Les derniers bandits survivants (c'est à dire trois) commencèrent a s'agenouiller devant elle, lui demandant pitié. "Avez-vous des biscuits aux pépites de chocolats ?

\- Quoi ?" demanda l'un d'entre eux. Tina appuya sur la détente de son arme.

\- "EST-CE QUE JE SUIS OBLIGÉS DE ME RÉPÉTER !?" dit-elle avec une voix suraigus et surexcité.

\- D...d...dans le véhicule du chef ! Il adorait en manger ! Par pitié ne nous tuer pas

\- Merci." dit Tina en se dirigeant vers le dernier véhicule qui n'a pas explosé. "Je vous l'empreinte. A vie. Si vous continuez de marcher vers l'Ouest, sur 5 kilomètre, vous devriez atteindre la ville de Last Tears.

\- Merci, madame." dirent les deux bandits avec une petite voix d'enfant.

Tiny Tina prit le véhicule et se dirigea vers la prochaine. D'après le GPS de la voiture, il s'agirait de Sad Hill.

Tiny Tina _as The Crazy._

Le bar à plaisir de Crazy Freddy, 5 kilomètre de Sad Hill, 12h17 :

Un homme portant un grand manteau gris avec des bordures noires et en dessous se trouve un chemise et un pantalon noire, avec un pistolet Jakobs, entre dans _Le bar à plaisir_ où se trouve la cible qu'il doit chercher.

On l'a payé pour sauver une fille, son employeur étant une femme aux cheuveux bleu de Sanctuary, disant que cette fille était d'une importance capitale. Tant qu'il était payé, cela ne le concernait pas vraiment, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce qui est juste. A l'intérieur se trouve une maraudeur portant un masque rouge et un sweat-shirt vert vint vers lui et dit : "bien le bonjour mon chère ami ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

\- Je suis là pour la fille..." dit-il en gardant un ton calme et professionnel, remarquant un badge sur la poitrine du pillard où se trouvé "... Lucky.

\- "Ah, vous êtes le gars d'Hyperion ! Venez, je vais vous la montrer." dit-il avec un petit air de fierté, comme si c'était le jour le plus importants de sa vie.

Il pouvait entendre les bruits de cette endroits, commerce d'armes, de drogues, d'aliments et d'êtres humains, légal sur Pandore et quelques autres planètes.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte avec le signe "Interdit au personnel non autorisé" dessus. Lucky pris ses clés et ouvris la porte. A l'intérieur, on aurait dit une cellule de prison : un lit moisis par l'humidité, les toilettes aux milieux de la pièce, avec un lavabo qui ne possède pas l'eau courante. La salle était sombre, et à l'intérieur se trouver une fille, environs 16 ans, les cheveux blanc, aux yeux rouge, et avec des tatouages bleu sur son bars droit. "Une sirène. dit l'homme en gris.

\- Ouais, vous en voulez une, et nous on veut du fric. C'est gagnant-gagnant, non ?"

Il s'approcha de la prisonnière, qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans son coin, les larmes aux yeux, effrayée par l'homme en gris. Ce dernier se retourna vers Lucky et lui demanda : " A-t-elle subit des abus ?

\- Juste quelques coups pour qu'elle arrête de chialer et peut-être que 2 ou 3 gars lui sont passé dessus, j'en sais rien." dit le maraudeur. "Bon, sinon, c'est pas pour être chiant, mais mon patron aimerait bien que vous nous donniez l'argent, depuis le temps que ça fait."

L'homme en gris se retourna vers la sirène et lui demanda de fermer les yeux, elle obéit, puis se retourna vers le brigands : "Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non ?

\- Tu es chanceux _._ " Il sortit alors son revolver, un _Unforgiven_ de la marque Jakobs, pris Lucky par l'épaule, le plaqua contre le mur, posa le canon de son arme sur le ventre de Lucky et appuya sur la détente.

 _James Brown & 2Pac, Unchained (Débuts)_

"On nous attaquent !" cria un homme suite au coup de feu de l'Homme en gris. Ce dernier sortit son deuxième revolver de son étui, se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule et vit ses ennemies se trouver dans le couloir armées d'armes Vladof et BANDIT.

Il sortit de sa cachette et abattit 3 des bandit qui se trouver là. "Mon nouveau vélo en jambonneau brille de milles-feux !" Des sadiques, comme si ça ne pouvait pas être pire."

Trois d'entre surgirent devant l'Homme en gris et abattit 2 d'entre eux. Le troisième brandit sa Buzz Axe, mais le Pistolero sortit son couteau de combat et ouvrit le ventre de ce fou qui fut autrefois un être humain sain d'esprit.

Les coups de feux cessèrent.

 _James Brown & 2Pac, Unchained (Fin)_

"Hyperion ! Sors de ta planque, je veux savoir pourquoi vous nous volez ainsi ! On avez un accord !" La jeune femme poussa un petit cris d'inquiétude, l'Homme en gris compris alors que le bandit à qui il allait s'adresser effrayé cette petite. "Est-ce que je suis en train de m'entretenir avec le bandit connu sous le nom de Crazy Freddy ?

\- Lui-même, Hyperion. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu cherches !"

Le Mercenaire sortit alors de sa cachette et se retrouva devant une dizaine de bandit, Crazy Freddy inclut, en essayant de garder ses armes proches de ses mains au cas au la conversation tournerait mal. "T'es pas d'Hyperion ! Butez-le les gars !"

 _Hé merde_ , pensa le Mercenaire.

Il sortit son arme de son holster, une balle du pistolet de Crazy Freddy lui érafla l'épaule, visa et atteint la tête du chef des bandits. Il avança de trois pas et cria aux bandits, se trouvant a 15 mètres de lui: " Moi et votre chef avons réglés le problème. C'est fini maintenant... Rentrez chez vous, maintenant." Un long silence poursuivie les mots du Pistolero, tous les bandit portant des habits de maraudeurs. "J'ai quelque chose à faire chez moi.

\- Ouais, faut avouez que ça vaut pas le coup.

\- Faut que je rende visite à ma famille tient, ça fait un moment que je ne leurs ai pas rendu visite."

Le Mercenaire retourna dans la cellule et regarda la Sirène qu'il vient de secourir, lui tendit la main et dit d'un ton doux et chaleureux : "Viens avec moi, tu seras en sécurité."

Elle lui prit la main et demanda : "Comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Commence par toi.

\- Sanya, c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné.

\- Enchanté je suis...

Nobody _as The Good._

\- Ce n'est pas un nom." dit la jeune Sirène. "Non, ça ne l'est pas." dit l'Homme en gris.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour l'instant, poster un commentaire si vous voulez.**


End file.
